Don't leave me
by neenuhbee
Summary: This is a love/hate story between Roxas and Namine mostly love. Namine's POV
1. New in town

**Heeyy^^ I hope you like this new story X3 Just to tell you this is from namine's point of view.**

New town…new everything…

"Namine, you've been really quiet this entire ride…you okay?"

I shot up.

"Oh, I'm fine…just worried about the new school."

"Oh sweetie, everyone's worried on their first day. I'm proud of you for going to this boarding school. Twilight town academy seems like a really good school."

"I know Mom but…you're going to be all the way back home in Destiny Islands…I'll miss you."

"You can call me anytime you like okay?"

"Okay…" I responded shyly.

We pulled up to an old looking mansion.

"So this is where you're staying…it looks…nice…"

Of course Mom was trying to cheer me up.

I grabbed my two bags out of the trunk and walked into the gate.

"Bye!" My mom yelled, then drove off.

I wasn't alone in this big place, but it felt that way.

I walked on a path leading to the door.

I pushed the heavy door open with all my might. As it opened it made a loud screech.

I walked inside to see a brown haired girl extending her hand.

"Hello newbie! I'm Olette. What's your name?"

"Hey, I'm Namine."

"Cool! Let me show you to your room." Olette said with a lot of excitement.

Olette led me up the stairs.

"I'm so happy you're here! It's nice to finally have a girl in this house."

Finally?

"Wait…what do you mean by finally?"

"Oh you don't know? Out of all the Twilight town Academy housing buildings, this is the only one that's unisex. Personally, I don't mind. The boys in this house have been my friends forever! They're the nicest people I know!"

I was a little worried with what she said. But I guess if they're nice…

"Here's your room!" Olette said pointing to a dark brown door.

She opened the door and extended her hand to reveal and all white room.

"This is also the only housing building where we have our own rooms. This is the nicest room in the entire house…but it hasn't been used in 5 years."

This room is so….bland.

"Anyway dinner is at six. And don't worry, if you ever need an adult or someone to talk to is the nicest person I know. She's the house supervisor. I'll leave you alone to unpack and unwind. I can't wait until everyone meets you!" Olette said very happily.

She's really nice and welcoming…but she never shuts up…

I carried my two suitcases over to the crisp white bed. I was a little freaked out by the whole "This room hasn't been used in 5 years" thing. Is there something bad about this room?

~~~After unpacking~~~

Once I was done unpacking I collapsed onto the bed.

Oh crap it's six…

I rushed up off my butt and checked myself out in the mirror.

My hair looks good…should pull down my green tee a little...aaandd perfect!!

As quickly as I could I RUSHED down the stairs.

Once I reached the dining room I saw a little crowd of teens.

3 boys: One was a little plump, one was wearing army pants, and the other was……hot.

Then there was Olette sitting on the other side of the table. And at the head was an old gray haired lady.

"Hello my dear, I'm . I'm the dorm advisor for this building."

"Hello, I'm Namine."

"Pleased to meet you! Now why don't you take a seat next to Olette."

Olette pushed the antique chair out for me and patted the seat lightly for me to sit.

I sat down to see a meal of mashed potatoes, chicken, and salad.

This place is a little weird…they act like a family….i thought there were cafeterias and stuff….

"Oh Namine where are my manners? These boys are Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. You've already me Olette I presume." Said Mrs. Garrett.

"Hi." I said a little meekly.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet you!" said Pence.

"What's up?" said Hayner.

Roxas was silent…

Once dinner was over we all went to bed. School doesn't start until next week. We just had to get there early.

I quickly threw on pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I pulled the cold water know…and I PULLED the cold water. Nothing's happening. That's great…now I'll have to go to the hall bathroom.

Hopefully no one will be out there…oh crap…it's the ass from earlier.

Roxas.

All during dinner he kept calling me "princess" and spoiled … and stuff. What's he doing in the hall bathroom?

I walked in there to see him brushing his teeth.

I grabbed my toothbrush and almost drowned it in toothpaste…oops.

"Hey princess, more than 1 person lives here. So don't use all the toothpaste on your rabbit teeth okay?" Roxas said as he walked out.

What an ass.

Wait…when he walked out the door why did he look back? Was he checking me out? Nah…he can't be. He's so nasty to me there's no way he likes me.

**If you liked this, PLEASE wait until chpt. 2 (which will be soon). I hope you liked it. And you know that saying about when a boy's mean to a girl that means he has a crush on her…remember that throughout this story^^**


	2. The little towel

_**Omg I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took me a YEAR to update….I was just so busy. Well here it is! I hope u like it :3**_

"Roxas what are yo-"

I was cut off by Roxas…with a kiss.

"I couldn't resist you."

"Oh Roxas!"

I said as I pulled deeper into the kiss.

"BWAH!" I shouted as I shot up from my bed.

I sat there staring and then….

"AAHHHH WHY WOULD I HAVE A DREAM ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE?"

"Oh my Namine are you alright?" Olette screamed as she barged into the room.

"Oh *huff* *huff* yeah I'm fine."

"Well that's good. We're just putting breakfast on the table. You should get dressed and come eat."

"Alright.." I said meekly as she walked out of the room.

I shot up from my plain white bed into the plain white bathroom.

I hope the waters working now…*turns handle* and nope it's not….ugh…

I walked towards the hall bathroom and out of nowhere comes a perfectly chizzled chest with a towel around his privates….it was Roxas.

My face became so red….my cheeks were so hot…

Roxas looked down at me.

"Heh heh, had a rough night now did we Princess?"

Ass.

"Ugh, What do you mean by that?" I screamed…my face still red…

"Haha take a look at your hair Sleeping Beauty." He said as he pointed to my hair…he was still giggling.

I then rushed into the hall bathroom to see that my hair was a disaster and I had dried up drool on my chin…was I really drooling at my dream?

"Hahaha I hope you clean up good!" Roxas said as he passed the bathroom.

UGHH! That Roxas….I can't believe I thought he was hot!

After my shower my hair was shiny and not…what it was before. I walked into my room only rapped in a towel when I heard some whispering

"Wow Roxas…Namine sure looks hot." said Pence.

I turned around to see Roxas staring and blushing

He quickly then looked away and started to walk away.

"Hey! Roxas!" Pence shouted as he ran after him.

Weird…

I then put on a cute outfit of a pink tank top and tiny denim shorts. I don't care if it's a little to risky but I look adorable!

I walk down stairs to find a huge plate of pancakes on the table. I don't really like pancakes…but I'm so hungry that they look amazing.

Once everybody was seated Olette started talking about what we'll do today.

"So guys, I was thinking we should go to Market Street because everyone wants to get some nicer things for their room to make it a little less…boring. And we can get new clothes!"

The boys were barely paying attention. I looked back at Olette and said "Wow that sounds like fun."

I noticed Roxas was looking at me. When I fixed my eyes towards him...I had a whole minute of looking into his deep blue eyes…

We both quickly turned away…My face was as red as a tomato. But Roxas' was redder… x3

As we all walked out the door to market street, Roxas stopped me.

He blushed for a few seconds then said…"Heh try not to but to much Princess."

UGH! Stupid Roxas…

_**I really hope you liked this chapter…next chapter should be out soon…and sorry again it took so long x3**_


End file.
